Redemptio
by mariasw
Summary: What about redemption?
1. Chapter 1

Lisa toyed with the white pearls around her neck absentmindedly as she made her way through the long gray hall of Kingston Hospital towards her office, the echo of her high heels ringing around her. Smiling to the few nurses passing her, she let the smooth white pearls slip from her fingers and reached inside the pocket of her white coat for keys. It was late, past 9pm and the hospital was growing quieter with every passing second.

Everyone was hurrying home, out of this busy madhouse they loved and hated at the same time. She smiled to herself, thinking about her colleagues – the fellow doctors and nurses. There were 122 of them and she knew them all by name. All hard working, devoted workaholics. They were a big, tight family, highly motivated and ambitious. Highly passionate about their patients. Kingston was an innovative, ground-breaking medical institution, notorious for handling the most problematic, complex cases. With their imposing technology, pioneering psychosomatic approaches and extensive research programs, they proudly held their place as the second best medical institution in this part of the galaxy.

She had worked very hard to get to the point where she was and she was proud of herself. At the age of 33, she had become the Dean of Medicine after working as a surgeon for several years. She loved her job, even though she worked less and less as a practicing doctor. She had more time for doing research now and more power for developing the aspects of medical care she thought were important. She was near the hose now, and she was more than happy to be able to direct the flow of cash in the directions she perceived vital.

Pushing the key into the keyhole, she pushed the door open, frowning as she realized that it hadn't been locked in the first place. The lights in her luminous office were on and behind her broad desk sat George Lukas. The Head of the Hospital. In her chair. Lisa sighed and turned around to close the door behind her quietly. He had an annoying way of getting his points across, using unpleasant tactics such as making himself comfortable behind other people's desks.

Lisa walked over to the desk and snapped her family picture out of his hands. The gray haired man smiled and snorted.

"Sorry for coming over so late, I was busy with the board all day, negotiating the goddamned budget cuts…"

Lisa put her family picture on the windowsill to her right and sat down on a chair opposite George.

"What do you want George?"

"Well, I`m sure you know by now about my dissatisfaction with your novel idea of getting more doctors for the ER."

Lisa looked at her creamy shoes and let out a soft sigh.

"Yes, I heard."

"Good. So stop worrying your pretty little head with such nonsense and concentrate on YOUR responsibilities…such as getting that Pierre-whatever-his-middle-name-is-Robillard under control. Get your doctors under control! That guy got us sued! He`s far too experimental and risk prone."

A fire flicked in Lisa`s eyes.

"He did NOT get us sued. We did not get sued. He messed up, but saved a life and he is a damn good doctor – we need more doctors like him!"

"Lisa, I don`t care that we didn`t get sued, he put us into a situation where we SHOULD have gotten sued. It was a fucking miracle that we didn`t get sued. A miracle."

Lisa stood up and walked over to the window. Sighing, she said:

"I promise I will talk with him. For your information, it was on my to-do list today but as usual, time ran out."

"Good. And are we clear on the new doctors idea?"

Lisa span around on her heels and walked over to George. Putting her hands on the table, she blurted:

"No. I will not agree to this. Kingston needs new doctors to the ER. This is not some twisted fantasy of mine, it's a fact! The guys there are working 240 hours a month – this cannot continue. Yes Robillard fucked up but this is nothing compared to what`s coming our way if we don`t get additional staff… they are overworked, and soon under-motivated. Our priority, the quality of care that we are so proud of, will suffer and fast. I understand that you and the broad have been having a hard time with the cuts, mildly put, but this needs to be included in the new expenses… I`m sorry to be the one breaking the news but this just NEEDS to be done. You turn a blind eye to this and you'll undermine Kingston as well as your own career!"

George stood and walked over to her, finally freeing her seat.

"Alright, and what to you suggest, Lisa? We sell our equipment or rent out the laboratories for high school proms?"

"No. No need to be so melodramatic. We reduce the administration costs and limit our research expenses until things get better."

Smiling, she walked around him and sank into her massive chair. Crossing her legs, she continued in a calmer voice, fire in her fading slowly.

"This means that you and I have to tighten our belts George. It also means that instead of showing off new technologies and competing in medical research, we have to focus on our patients. Kingston is a hospital above all, the research and technology innovation are secondary. Or at least should be. Don`t you agree?" Her face softened, the deep green in her eyes turning lighter and the edges of her mouth softening.

George sighed and pulled out a cigar.

Rolling it between his fingers, he looked at her and slowly nodded.

"Lisa, you`re putting me in a hard place, as usual. You know what that means? I have to fight off those hyenas in the board room, probably battle to death… Goddamn woman, you just can't let things go huh?"

Lisa`s face brightened with a dazzling smile. Standing up, she walked over to George and put her well-manicured hand on his arm.

"You`ll have my support, and I might take a few of those hyenas down myself."

George snorted.

"One more time, you do know what that means? It means no sleep, 420 hours of work a month, I`ll lose the last of my hair, grow a even bigger belly, I wont be able to attend my grandkid's birthday, the Christmas… and start sleeping on the couch again."

"I`ll have a word with Susan, She`ll understand."

Winking, Lisa let go of his arm and returned to her desk, starting to go through a pile of papers waiting for her.

"Alright little lady. I`ll go home and think it over…see, it`s already starting!"

Lisa smiled up at him.

"You should do the same. It`s late. Want me to give you a ride?"

"No thanks, I have to finish some things here… you go ahead. Good night!"

"Night."

The old man walked out of the office, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Riddick let his goggled eyes rest on the petite form behind the desk. From the dark corner he was hiding in, he could see her quite clearly. The silky ebony shoulder length hair, the perfectly arched dark brows frowned in deep concentration, the long neck, laced with pearls, olive skin meeting the snug red v-necked shirt, half hidden underneath her white doctor's coat. Long slim fingers holding a stack of papers. No rings. Might be unmarried. Healthy, toned. About 5`5 ``, 125 lbs…

The feelings of relief surging through him.

He could smell her, air heavy with her feminine scent faintly covered with some perfume...traces of roses.

She was a pretty sight alright. Real easy on the eyes.

He had involuntarily witnessed the debate between the woman and the old man. He had gotten himself into the hospital just before the doors were closed, hoping to encounter less people, get some antibiotics and clean bandages for his arm. Planning to go unnoticed, no fuss. He`d moved through the halls silently when he`d heard the footsteps. That`s how he`d gotten into her office – Lisa Atwood`s office – as the sign on the door announced. Looking for a place to hide from the footsteps… his luck was short-lived, the heavy footsteps had followed him into the office, Geroge Lukas planting himself behind Lisa`s desk and nailing Riddick to his hiding spot in the far side of the room.

At first he`d decided to wait until she`d leave. But the ache in his arm was approaching the point of intolerability at the speed of lightning. Fucking mercs. The doc behind the table didn`t look like she was thinking about finishing up any time soon. A groan threatened to rip his chest, barely controlled. Forcing himself to focus, he moved soundlessly out of his hiding spot in the dark corner.

Lisa never saw the dark shadow sliding over the freshly waxed oak parquet, never heard the soft feline-like steps on the floor, never felt the presence of the body behind her back…

A large, muscular arm curved around the brunette's head, a massive hand covering her mouth. The other arm sneaked around her midsection, caressing the soft fabric of her red shirt, pressing a cold metal blade against her ribs.

Putting his warm lips against her ear, he whispered: "Don't scream."

The stack of white papers slipped from her hands and landed on the table with a heavy thud.

Fingers flew to the dark arm covering her mouth. Painted nails in his flesh, a scream, muffled by his unmoving hand, escaped her throat.

Another unsuccessful scream, the metal blade pressing more firmly against her ribs.

"I said do NOT scream!" He whispered into her ear, carefully emphasizing every word.

At that moment Lisa was sure she would die.

She tried to turn her head, to see who this was…utter terror gripping her body. Her heart sank.

"Play nice."

Lisa still couldn`t see him. All she could tell was that he was big, his massive arms making her immobile, his bass vibrating through her.

She couldn`t breathe with the terror gripping her. The room started closing in on her, making her lightheaded.

God, no. No, nonononono. Fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck. Breathe. Breathe. Think. Goddamn…

"Keep quiet and listen. I don`t necessarily have to hurt you."

Lisa let out a long breath she hadn`t realized she`d been holding in. Taking in frantic, desperate breaths of air, she nodded her head.

Riddick took his hand from her mouth and span her around on her chair, making her face him.

The blade still firmly placed at the sweet spot against her midsection, he crouched down before her.

Placing his free hand on her shoulder, he held her in place.

Huge green eyes stared back at him.

Her body started shaking.

"W…What…what do you want?"

"Antibiotics and bandages."

Green eyes still staring at him, her mouth dropped open. Oh Gooood, it`s, it`s Riddick. Fuck…

Riddick saw the look in her eyes, her olive eyes growing even bigger at the sudden realization. Yeah, lil Doc had figured it out… enough with this shock shit.

"Lisa," his eyes drifted to her name tag, "Lisa Atwood, I don`t want to hurt you. I need antibiotics and bandages."

Finding inhuman strength, Lisa pulled herself together and tried to get the shaking under control.

"Okay… okay… I will get you the antibiotics and then you can go."

Riddick nodded his head.

Good…maybe he`s not that psycho after all…yeah, he might let me go… alive…. I`ll just get him what he wants and then he`ll go away…

Riddick stood up and pulled her to her feet. Pushing her forward, he put an arm around her, the other still pressing the blade against her ribs.

Her legs shook so badly. God. Please just get out of here…_leave me ALONE_, her mind screamed.

Realizing that she still wasn`t going to move, Riddick nudged her a little.

"Where are the drugs?"

Lisa swallowed and cleared her voice.

"They`re in that cabinet, next to the sofa."

Together they started moving towards it, one of his arms on her shoulder, the other pressing the blade against her ribs.

Lisa opened the cabinet with shaking fingers, groping about, frantically trying to find the drug. Yeah, that`s it, _Mexatoczyline_…

Grabbing two just in case, she handed them over to him.

"Bandages."

"They`re on the lower shelf…"

"Get `em."

Lisa crouched down and fetched two packages of bandages.

"Turn around."

Turning slowly on her heels, she looked up at him. He was much taller than she was, and at least twice as wide.

"How much till the hospital's clear?"

"Um… around ten there shouldn't be anybody around."

"Good. Then around ten we`ll leave."

Lisa`s eyes widened.

"What?"

Riddick grinned.

"Yeah."

Stepping closer to her, he lowered his head until he reached her ear and whispered:

"You're going to help me out of here Doc. We'll go quietly, and it's in your best interest that no one`ll notice us."

A new wave of panic filled Lisa's body. He is not going to let me go… oh god.

"Why? Why do you need me?" Had there been something about him and raping? Lord… girl, no, don't panic. Keep cool. That's your only chance to get out of this alive.

As if reading her thoughts, Riddick replied:

"You've seen me. It`s either that or I`ll ghost you. The choice is yours."

Peering up into the goggled face, Lisa got the sense that he was not playing with words.

"And then what? You`ll keep me with you until we`re both old and gray?" Lisa regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Where did that come from? Girl you do NOT push a psychopath's buttons like that...especially when they are holding a fucking blade against your ribs.

Riddick grinned again.

"I didn't think that far but now that you've mentioned it…" Lets see how shaky you can get Doc.

Lisa wanted to slap herself.

"Alright… Riddick…. Look…why… why don`t we make a deal? You take whatever you need from here and I escort you out…and then, then you`ll go back to wherever you came from… and I swear on my mother`s life that I wont tell ANYONE I saw you. Really, please… I`m not, absolutely not interested in telling anybody you were here… I wont do it….honestly…I will tell no-"

She was cut off suddenly as Riddick grabbed her by the waist and dragged her to the dark corner in the far side of the room. They stood there, in the shadow, his back against the wall, Lisa`s back tightly against his chest, wrapped in his arms, one hand still pressing the blade against her.

Laughter could be heard behind the office's door as the last of staff were on their way home. Just as the voices passed, Riddick whispered into her ear:

"I'm afraid I can't take that chance Doc. Now let`s go."

Lisa stared at him in disbelief. Frozen.

"You heard me Doc, let`s move!"

She was pushed forward.

"Where`s your coat?"

"Huh?"

"Coat! It`s cold."

Lisa was taken back by his question. Surely he wasn`t worried… probably didn`t want to attract any attention by dragging an underdressed woman around. Winter had settled on Thundheim, thick layers of white snow covering everything.

Lisa nodded in the direction of her coat hanging next to the door.

Together they went over to where her coat was. His blade pressed against her. A constant reminder of the dread she was in. 

Lisa placed the packages of bandages on the chair nearby and reached for her black woolen winter coat. She pulled the long green knitted scarf out of the sleeve with shaking hands and carelessly wrapped it around her neck. Putting her coat on she peered at Riddick as if asking "now what".

"Get your purse. Don`t open it. Bring it here."

Lisa went over to her desk and grabbed the purse.

As she turned around, she pumped into the hard mass of Riddick.

Letting out a shriek, she dropped the purse, startled. How the hell did he move so quietly? Did he float?

"Shhhh. I said Quiet Doc."

Lisa snapped before she could do anything about it.

"Well if you stopped sneaking up on me like that then I`d be a lot more quiet, I promise you that!" As soon as the words left her, she slapped a hand over her mouth. God, girl, what the fuck is wrong with you .. YOU DO NOT PISS OFF A PSYCHOPATH.

Riddick felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips.

"Well, I`ll let you know beforehand the next time I plan to kidnap you Doc."

What? What was that? She was now joking with a convicted killer?

"Pick up your purse."

Lisa reached for her purse.

Ripping open the pack of antibiotics, Riddick quickly popped two into his mouth. Must get the infection under control, otherwise wont be long till the Doc here gets a chance to have her way.

Shoving the drugs and bandages into the pockets of his jacket, Riddick covered his head with a hood and grabbed her by the elbow.

"One word, one suspicious glance or smile to anyone and you're history Doc. You'll speak, breathe and move when I tell you to. Understood?"

Still paralyzed with fear, Lisa nodded in agreement.

They exited her office and Riddick pulled her next to him, his left arm wrapped around her waist tightly, his right hand hiding the blade in his palm.

Lisa walked on wobbling legs next to the big man, feeling smaller and more powerless with each passing second. Being pressed so close to him made her painfully aware of the distressing size difference they had. Not a good feeling, not at all.

The hall was quiet and miraculously they didn't ran into anybody. Riddick pushed the big class door leading out of the hospital open and guided her out. Her mind wrapped around the eerie idea that this might be the last time she walks trough those doors.

A strong gust of icy wind welcomed them outside. Cold fear mixed with the freezing air around them, making her tremble. The street before them was covered with fresh snow, glistering under the yellowish streetlights. Riddick led her across the street towards the hospital's parking lot. The big lot looked abandoned, only a few cars parked under the streetlights, wearing white snow hats and faithfully waiting for their owners.

"Where's your ride?"

Lisa froze. She didn`t drive a car. Had never bothered to get one… public transportation on Thundheim was excellent, not to mention much cheaper and more economic. Will he… snap?

"I don`t have a car."

He stopped. Pulling her a little closer to him, he growled:

"You better not be playing games with me Doc."

Lisa stared at him, wide-eyed. Shaking her head, she found her voice:

"I honestly don`t. I use public transport, it`s…better." I guess not for a convicted mass murderer. A small fire flicked inside her, a faint sense of satisfaction washing over her. At least she wasn`t making it THAT easy for him.

Riddick battled the desire to let out a roar and shake her.

You better stop pushing me little girl…

Ignoring the pain in his arm, he grabbed her by the elbow and gave her a bright, white grin. Lisa`s stomach turned cold. This couldn`t be good…

"Your wish is my command Doc. The bus it is!"

Wrapping one arm around her once again, Riddick guided her out of the parking lot in a fast pace towards the bus stop he`d seen earlier on the east side of the hospital. A fucking welfare planet with its fucking public transportation… just his luck that he`d been forced to land here. He`d prefer hell to this elite, high-security, flamboyant, fancy, snow-covered, progressive pit hole. The flawless design houses with their flawless people, all doctors, lawyers, military personnel, scientists… a fucking cleaner had to have at least a MA here. Not his first choice for hiding.

Pressing her lithe body more firmly against his as they crossed the idle road, he cursed his ship that had failed him for the hundredth time.

The bus stop was empty, the wooden bench covered in fresh layers of white snow.

Lisa cleared her voice and prayed that it wouldn`t let her down once she opened her mouth.

"Riddick… where are we going?"

He glanced down into her green eyes and grinned again.

"To your place Doc."

Lisa felt her throat go dry. For a moment her body crippled with panic. What…she didn`t want to take HIM to HER home…. But as she stared into his cocky, goggled face, her fear was slowly replaced by anger. She wanted to wipe that shiteating grin off his face and rip those fucking goggles off.

"Which stop Doc?"

She didn`t respond, her mind and body contemplating, calculating her chances for getting away from him… White snow kept falling, untiring. Covering the black hood of his jacket, making his dark skin look even darker. She felt his massive arm wrapped around her midsection, not too hard but not loose either… his long fingers curving around her hipbone. His tall form towering next to her, over her… the broad chest blocking her view from the road. And his right hand. She knew that he had his blade in there, hidden. Glancing around quickly in a vain hope to see somebody, she reluctantly gave her answer.

"Rosenberg. Third stop."

She could feel his eyes on her, examining her.

Bringing his face to her level, he said in a low voice:

"Try again."

The bass vibrated right through her, making her shiver.

Tearing her eyes away from him, she admitted:

"Richmond, fourth stop."

Returning to his previous pose, Riddick continued:

"Remember what I said Doc: no games. You act normal. Raise any suspicion and we'll turn this into a full-blown hostage drama…trust me, you don't want that."

Lisa nodded her head quietly, eyes glued to her shoes half hidden in the snow.

Soon they were on the bus. Lisa kept her eyes down fearing that they would betray her if someone looked at her. Riddick had guided her into the standing section of the transport, making her stand with her back against the window, his arms on either side of her, his big body too close for her liking, circling her. Since the bus was crowded, their pose didn't raise any suspicion… to the fellow passengers they looked like an affectionate couple trying to take as little room as possible on the overcrowded bus.

Riddick let his eyes slowly roam over the people around them, scanning for any signs of danger. No uniformed figures. Mostly women and kids, a few guys, two of them his age, the other two in their late 60s. Relaxing the muscles that had unconsciously tensed, he turned his gaze back to the woman between his arms. He could smell fear, puzzlement and...anger. Doc was not pleased. He stared into the clear green eyes, framed with ebony lashes and for a moment felt something stir inside him. Yeah, she had looks.

Tearing his gaze away, he stared out of the window, taking everything in, memorizing their journey through the city.

Lisa followed his gaze, trying to ease her discomfort by exploring the snow cowered streets.

Her attempt to find some sort of a distraction, to get some relief from his uncomfortable presence turning out to be unsuccessful. Letting out an unconscious small sigh, she turned her gaze back to her feet and the gray floor beneath.

At her soft sigh Riddick turned his head and let his heavy gaze rest on the pretty doc again. He couldn't quite put it what it was about her that made him… not want to kill her. No, scratch that. He didn`t want to harm her, to put her in danger… yeah, way to go at that fucker. He felt almost… uncomfortable for pulling her out of her everyday life. She came off as a good doctor, the right kind… he'd make sure she'd continue doing that. Provided that she played her part of course.

His eyes roamed over the smooth silky jet hair, the dark thick lashes, the small curve of her shoulders under her winter coat…the green scarf thrown around her neck carelessly… before he could stop, he found himself thinking about touching the scarf, arranging it…

A wicked grin spread on his full lips. Why the fuck not… no harm in keeping her on her toes.

His calloused fingers wrapped around the end of the scarf and pulled lightly. Lisa`s eyes shot up at him, startled. What the fuck…

Riddick grinned at her. Giving another small tug, he ducked the end of the scarf inside her coat and bent down until his lips were next to her right ear:

"Tsk-tsk, can't have ya running around like a little rascal."

Lisa gritted her teeth. What a fucking snug bastard…who the hell did he think he was…

Glaring, she hissed:

"Well excuse me for looking unruly. I promise to dress nicer the next time somebody presses a bloody shiv against my ribs! "

Riddick chuckled, his big body vibrating against her. Shaking his head, he smiled at her.

"While you`re at it, grab a sandwich or two as well ."

Lisa resisted the urge to smack him.

Their bickering was interrupted by the auto comm reporting: "Rosenberg. Next stop Richmond."

It took them five or six minutes to reach their stop. Once the bus stopped, Riddick guided Lisa out to the street.

Stepping a few feet away from the people at the bus stop he said:

"The show is yours. Which way?"

Lisa shot him another cold stare and started marching down the street, taking advantage of the fact that his arm wasn`t constraining her, passing him. She knew it probably wasn`t the smartest thing to do but she was too tired, too edgy and anxious to think clear. Somehow his flamboyant display of arrogance and teasing had equipped her with bravado, giving her an opportunity to release some of her anger caused by the situation.

Her condo was just around the corner. She picked up her pace, not running but not strolling either. She never looked back but somehow knew that he was JUST behind her.

Snatching the keys from her purse, she fumbled with them, her cold fingers stubbornly refusing to cooperate. A big warm hand wrapped around hers, stilling her abruptly.

"Let me."

Dropping the keys into his palm as if she`d been burnt by fire, she took a small step aside, giving him room to operate the door.

Riddick turned the key and pushed the door open with ease. Holding it open for her, he gave her a small smirk and bowed gracefully.

Before she could stop herself, she rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. She fought the urge to groan out loud… already that grin was reemerging, and just as expected, his chest shook with that uniquely male, barking, fucking satisfied laugh. He was amused.

Resisting the urge to smack his head with her purse, she gritted her teeth and walked quickly past him, up the stairs to the third floor where her apartment was. He was right behind her, his silent feline like steps following her loud, aggravated high-heeled clicking on the concrete stairs.

Lisa stopped at the dark brown door that had a golden number 9 plastered on it. Spinning around on her heels, she shot him a cold, piercing look.

"My keys?"

His lips stretched into a wide grin, baring the perfect row of white teeth. Stretching his impossibly long arm out before him, he handed her the keys,

"Here you are Doc." Why did he always sound like that…like his chest was just about to rip open with thunder.

Turning around, she put the key into the keyhole and pushed the door open. Riddick followed her into the open hall that lead to a spacious, luminous living area with an open kitchen to its right. His senses were assaulted by the smell of some flowers he could not pinpoint. And candles. The walls were painted white, furniture was a few, although expensive. Looked like antique. A huge gray couch, a big white fluffy carpet with a small coffee table in front of it. And books. A vast collection of books stacked along a wall on the left side of the living area, almost covering half of the wall. The overall vibe was good but spoke volumes of void, vacancy…. Guess Doc here didn't spend a lot of time home. This was a place for sleeping and eating. Not that he was complaining.

He watched her throw the keys on a small table next to the door and take off her coat while letting her irritated voice travel through the dark apartment: "Lights full!"

Growling, Riddick corrected her: "Lights 30%".

Not bothering to ask, Lisa hung her coat on the stand nearby and threw her scarf next to her purse and keys on the small table. Reaching down, she took her shoes off and made her way to the kitchen area. She needed a drink. Yeah yeah, not the brightest idea in the universe but she could care less… she`ll probably be dead in the following hours anyway… might as well dull it a little.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge she leaned against the counter and took a sip.

She watched as he walked over, grabbed a bottle for himself as well and stood facing her, in a relaxed and dominant stance that irritated the shit out of her. As if this was the most natural, normal thing to do. As if it was perfectly FINE to kidnap people and invite yourself into their homes and drink their BEER.

Taking a sip, he asked her:

"You live here alone?"

Lisa took a sip from the beer. God, this was awful… Next time she`ll make sure Rob takes it back with him. Ha, yes, like there would be a _next _time…

"Yes."

"Good."

Riddick opened his bottle and took a long sip. He couldn`t remember the last time he`d had beer. Wasn't particularly tasty but he still appreciated it.

Setting the bottle down, he took off his jacket, still covered with a layer of white snow.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to write the disclaimer in the first paragraph... I do not own anything Pitch Black/Riddick and obviously no profit is being made by this :)

Chapter two

"Am I allowed to go to the bathroom or is that against your hostage-policy?"

A smirk tugging the corners of his lips, he answered: "Leave the door open."

Lisa put the can on the counter rather loudly and made a mock-curtsy.

Riddick watched as she disappeared into the bathroom and got her purse. He found only an jPhone 20045 which he slipped into his pocket.

He looked around the tiny apartment and deciding that there wasn't anything she could use to cause trouble, sank on the sofa and begun tending to his arm.

Lisa splashed some water on her face and exited the bathroom. She returned to her previous spot in the kitchen and watched as Riddick wrapped up his arm in bandages. The gush looked quite deep… maybe she could use it to her advantage. She wasn't overly optimistic though, he`d probably be a hundred times stronger even when he was blind, deaf and disabled.

As Riddick finished wrapping up his arm, he noticed a photograph lying under a book on the coffee table. It was a picture of her, sitting on the ground in front of a pink rosebush, she looked tanned and relaxed, barefoot, wearing shorts and a simple t-shirt that had mud- stains on it. Behind her was a huge brick house, an ancient villa of a sort.

"Where`s this?"

Lisa almost choked on her beer and blurted before she could stop herself:

"Nowhere."

Riddick cocked his head at her.

"That`s an interesting name."

"It`s a friend`s house."

"You always keep framed pictures of your friends` houses?" asked Riddick nodding at the photograph on the wall opposite him.

Lisa stormed over to him and snapped the photo from his hands.

"It`s none of your business."

"I think it is."

"Well think again." She picked up the book from the table and hid the photo between its pages.

Riddick reached out his hand, gesturing her to give the book to him. Lisa hesitated for a moment before reluctantly handing him the book.

He flipped it open and looked at the photograph again. Turning it over he read out loud: "June 17th, Tsavo". He raised his brows in question.

Lisa shook her head.

"No. No, I wont."

"Oh you will."

She shut her eyes and ran her hands through her jet hair.

"No, No, I will not. You know, you kidnapped me, made me take you into my home... I will not take you _there._" She was nearing the brink of hysteria, the thought of going to Tsavo with him… the idea of being with him alone in the woods, without a single soul nearby… she couldn't, she wouldn't… it`d be suicide.

Riddick set the book on the table and walked over to her. Looking down into her green eyes filled with fear and defiance, he said in a low tone:

"You don't have a choice. Where is it?"

Lisa looked up into his impenetrable face and tried to calculate whether she could make it out through the door. The chances were slim… at its best.

"At the foot of Ngong hill... north."

He took out her phone and typed in the location. "Bus leaves in 40 minutes. Go pack your shit."

Reluctantly she had to admit that right now there was nothing she could do. She`d have to wait for a better moment to get out.

It took her about 10 minutes to pack her things.

Riddick watched as she emerged from the bedroom, a deep scowl he had become accustomed to covering her face. She was wearing a pair of grey snow pants and a black woollen high-necked sweater.

He watched as she struggled with the big backpack, carrying it in her arms. Taking the last sip from the black coffee he had made himself in the meanwhile, he put the cup down and picked up the book laying on the coffee table. "_The Biological Roots of Altruism_", smirking, he opened the book from where the photo was.

Lisa let her heavy backpack slip from her fingers to the floor and for a moment wished she could do the same. She was going to take IT (she refused to call it him) to her _home, _to her hiding place, to her sanctuary… most of her friends hadn`t been there. Her home, in the middle of nowhere … nothing but trees and the Ngon hill hovering over it… no one. Completely, utterly _alone_ with IT there. Well, then again, he hasn`t hurt you so far… maybe he wont. Clinging on to that idea for dear life, she forced the panicking thoughts out of her mind and tried to calm herself. _The one who worries beforehand, suffers twice. _With that thought, she replaced her fear with resentment once again.

She took in the big figure who had invited himself into her life, taking up most of what she had previously considered a big couch, _her _couch, reading _her_ book as if nothing was wrong, as if he belonged here.

"I take it by the holes you`ve burned into my head that you`re done?"

She didn't answer.

He rose, grabbed her backpack and tossed the book inside. Lisa put on her black snow coat and soon they were out the building in the empty streets, walking towards the bus station.

It took them about 20 minutes to get there. Riddick hid his face under the black hood of his jacket and had one of his arms wrapped around her middle. She struggled to match his long strides.

The bus station was empty, as was to be expected on a Thursday night. Riddick was relieved to not spot a single security guard. He wasn't overly worried about cameras, the hood was hiding his face pretty well. Everything was good so far, he didn't want things to fuck up now. He was no fool, he knew he was walking on thin ice. It was a fucking _miracle _nobody had recognized him so far. And that the doc had proved to have more brains he had hoped for. For once in his life it seemed like fate wasn't fucking him over. For now.

His newfound luck didn't leave him when they got to the bus - it was half-empty. They entered the bus from the back-door and he guided Lisa to the seats near the exit. Throwing her bag into the overhead compartment, he pulled out what seemed like a wallet and used the ticket machine installed into the elbow-rest to get their tickets. Sitting down next to her, he relaxed his muscles. Just a little bit more now.

"How far`s Tsavo?"

"About 1500 kilometres."

"So, that's about 30 minutes?"

Lisa nodded her head.

"Your house at Ngong, how far`s that from Tsavo?"

"About 12 kilometres."

Riddick snorted

"You ever thought about getting your own vehicle?"

His masked eyes were met with fiery green.

"So I could transport escaped convicts around?"

Again he grinned that impossibly huge, broad, white grin with one corner of his mouth tugging a bit higher than the other, making her dream about scratching her long nails over his face and …

Suddenly his face was very close to hers. Their noses almost touching, his eyes glued to her lips… up that close, she could see that much through his glasses. And then he moved his head. He moved his head to the left a little, the motion so slow it was barely visible. His cheek next to hers now, his nose almost touching her ear…her breathing stopped as she froze.

"No. So you shouldn't hike 12 kilometres in –25`c."

Turning a little in her seat so she could put some space between them, she said in a steady voice.

"Usually I don't have to hike. Usually I don't go there at 10pm. Usually I take the bus straight to Ngong… at noon."

Riddick turned back to his previous position, giving her her space back.

Smiling, he said:

"Fair enough."

Lisa stared at him for a moment and then turned her gaze away, out of the window. How she hated this.

Soon they were at Tsavo. Cold, crisp winter's night air hit her, much, much colder than she had expected. She had been at Tsavo during winter countless times but it never ceased to surprise her when she first came into contact with the bone-slicing cold. She followed Riddick off the bus into the cold dark night. As the bus drove away, they made their way across the road and started walking north to Ngong. Despite the darkness she could still make out the outline of the great hill of Ngong, looming in the distance.

They walked in silence, passing the dark houses of the small village. The white glow of sparkling snow made it easier for Lisa to grasp her surroundings, easing the darkness and her anxiety a little.

Shortly they were out of the village, surrounded by nothing but the wide snow-covered fields, the starry sky and the soft noise of the snow crunching under their feet. Lisa pulled the hood of her coat over her head and picked up her pace in an attempt to get some warmth. Riddick let her lead the way, walking a few steps behind her, allowing her some personal space.

Soon her face was hurting and she could tell by the feel of it that her hair had frozen around her face, probably looking all white. Her hands were terribly cold and it hurt a little to breath. She knew that soon her body would get used to the cold and tried to comfort herself with the idea. Turning her head to look back, she let out of a startled gasp. Behind her were a pair of silver eyes, glowing in the darkness. She couldn't help but to notice how similar the glow in his eyes was to the sparkling glow of the white snow around them. She had seen shined eyes before, hell she had redone a few but was still taken aback by the sight. Turning her head, she looked ahead again and resumed her pace.

It seemed as if they had been walking forever when suddenly Riddick`s hand reached out, grabbing her by the elbow and stopping her dead on her tracks.

"Wha…"

"Dog."

Lisa stared at the darkness before her, eyes trying to penetrate the black curtain. Finally she could vaguely make out the dark form of what appeared to be a big dog, a few feet away from her. A rumbling low growl was escaped into the silent night.

Lisa backed away instinctively, pumping into Riddick`s solid chest. She let out a startled yelp.

"He doesn't sound happy."

Riddick moved slowly in front of her and took hold of her hand.

"Stay behind me."

She gripped his hand and together they passed the growling dog. Lisa felt the adrenaline shot through her body, for the 10th time this day. The dog kept growling as they walked away, Riddick holding a slow but sure pace. It didn't follow them.

She didn't like him protecting her, she didn't want to see glimpses of humanity from him. She wanted him to turn back into the growling, dangerous, shiv-holding psychopathic killer. Things were complicated enough.

Finally they approached her house. A big silhouette of the house that had once in the distant past been a grand hunting mansion stood before them against the dark shadow of the Ngong hill. They made their way through the alley of bare oaks that led to the house. As they approached the door, Lisa reached inside her jacket pocket for keys.

"Who`s here?"

"Huh?"

"The road`s clear, someone`s been here."

Lisa glanced around her, acknowledging the fact for the first time.

"Um, I let a forester take care of this place when I`m not here."

Riddick sized her up and finally nodded.

"You better be right Doc."

Lisa rolled her eyes and walked up the large staircase leading to the front door. She pushed the heavy mahogany door open with a creak.

They entered a very spacious, very cold foyer.

"Lights 100%".

"Lights 30%" came a groan behind her.

Shooting him an annoyed look, she brushed the snow off her and disappeared through the big door on the right.

Riddick looked around him, taking in the high ceiling covered in ornaments, the golden chandelier, the old parquet floor. The walls were painted sky blue and white. Absurd…

The air was cold and damp. It wasn't below zero, somebody had warmed the place at some point but by no means did it feel comfortable. The house seemed old and antique but was carefully restored. Probably built by the first settlers. It mimicked the style of the ancient Earth settlers. In the middle of the big room stood a white imposing staircase that lead to the second floor. There were a total of five doors in the foyer. Riddick slipped the backpack off his shoulders and left it lying on the floor. Picking the first door to the right, he decided to follow Doc. He walked through the ridiculously large rooms, each coloured a different colour. The first room`s walls were covered with dark green wallpaper that had a golden pattern printed on it. The furniture was a few, a green antique sofa and a small round coffee table. The east wall was buried under bookshelves. A thick red carpet covered the floor. The next room appeared to be a study, walls covered with rich, dark red wallpaper, a big desk sitting under the window, a leather chair five sizes too big for her behind it. There was a leather sofa in the corner, the same dark red colour that her chair. He walked through the study and entered a dining room, the "blue" room. It was coloured dark blue and had a huge dining table with 12 chairs behind it. Shaking his head, he continued until he reached the kitchen. _There she is. _

The room looked surprisingly cosy compared to the rest of the house. There was a big stove in the corner, dried wildflowers and herbs hanging next to it. The floor was covered with a few stripped rugs that looked like they were handmade. The furniture looked as old as elsewhere but it was simpler. The overall feeling of the room was relaxed and inviting. He could tell right away that this was her territory, her fun-room. It had a well-used and loved feeling to it.

He watched as she took of her coat and scarf. Suddenly he found himself resisting the urge to grab her small waist and kiss those red, slightly pouted lips. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman. A real woman. Not some paid whore, but a real, independent, _willing_ woman…not that she`d be willing, _yet._ Grinning, he watched as she walked over to the sink and got herself a glass of water.

Putting the glass down on the table, she turned those amazing eyes at him and snapped:

"What?"

He crossed the floor with soundless steps, reminding her of some graceful feline. He walked until he was far in her personal space, completely ignoring her discomfort, almost touching her. She refused to back away from him, instead holding her ground and staring up into his face with green, clouded eyes. How she hated these power games. Who the hell did he think he was, that bastard! She felt fury rising in her, growing momentum with every passing second. Remembering in the last minute who she was dealing with, she clenched her fists and did her best to keep her tongue behind her teeth.

Suddenly his smirk turned into a full grin. That cad was amused. She wanted murder and blood and cries for mercy. She wanted to wipe that snug grin off his face, claw her fingers across his dark skin. How dare he treat her like some personal entertainment…

"Aren`t you going to show me around?"

"You can show yourself… _around_!" Lisa said through gritted teeth.

A low chuckle escaped his chest.

"Now, that wouldn't be half as fun."

Suppressing a groan, Lisa stormed past him back to the foyer. Pulling the hood of her coat over her head, she grabbed the handle of the big mahogany door and pushed. And pushed. The door didn't give away one inch. Groaning with frustration, she kicked the door. Suddenly a large arm appeared in front of her face and gave a strong push against the reluctant door, opening it. She could feel him pressed against her back, seizing her body with panic and rage.

"You seem to have a thing with doors Doc."

"Oh just shut up, just SHUT UP."

Riddick took a step back and rose his arms in mock defeat, grinning. She was beyond amusing.

Spinning around on her heels, she shot him a piercing look and pointed her finger at him.

"You, you might have kidnapped me, but this is still MY house and you are still a guest, a fucking unwanted guest! So I suggest you to stop this male dominance shit and do your best to act _civil_… I know, an incomprehensible term for your ape mind to grasp but please, use your imagination and just TRY! And for crying out loud, stop stalking me!" Some little part of her screamed at her for letting those words slip over her lips, he was succeeding at the light of speed in making her forget all her training, all her maturity, turning her into a raging, screaming ball of hysterics… but she didn't care. She was royally pissed at him for putting her in this situation and for purposely stepping over the unspoken boundaries, for making her feel uncomfortable and having fun at her expense. What a dickhead!

The foyer was filled with his booming laughter, echoing off the huge empty walls.

"Don`t get your panties in a bunch over lil` ole me Doc."

Her eyes roamed over the room frantically, searching for something to throw at him, trying to find a way to wipe that arrogant smile off his face. Suddenly her gaze rested on the expensive piece of china, a white porcelain vase standing next to her on the little round table. Light blue angels drawn on it, flying around merrily. Before she could register what she was doing, she grabbed the vase and threw it with all her might at his direction. She saw him duck and the vase flew past him, barely missing his bald head, scattering onto the floor behind him, shattering into a million pieces.

She turned around and bolted out the door, into the cold dark night. Running down the stairs as fast as she could, she picked up her pace and started running in the direction they had come from before. She barely ran a few feet when he caught up with her. His hard body crushed into her, throwing her off balance. Lisa landed into the cold snow face first, his heavy body pinning her. The slicing cold wetness of the snow shocking her, she let out a bone-slicing scream into the night.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

She tried to turn around, kicking and screaming, bucking her body with all her might.

Riddick leaned into her a little more, letting his bodyweight paralyze her.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!"

Bucking a few times, she let another shrill scream into the night around them.

Riddick bent his head down until his lips were next to her left ear and said in a low voice:

"Shouldn`t have done that."

Lisa`s body froze momentarily. Her mind panicking, she thought if she had gone too far and if he would…would…kill her…

At the thought, her body found new strength and she started bucking again. Grunting, she moved her hips, desperately trying to shove him off of her.

Riddick grabbed her hands and put them over her head, holding them still in his. He moved, shifting his body so that he was straddling her. Careful not to put all his weight on her, he bent his head down next to her ear again:

"That was a reall-"

His sentence was cut off as Lisa turned her head suddenly to the side and screamed with all her might in his direction.

Raising up, Riddick swore.

"Motherfuck…"

"You dick! Let me go NOW! Get the fuck-"

Letting out a threateningly low growl, Riddick rose a little and flipped her around impatiently. He was taken aback by the sight he saw before him. Her emerald eyes alight, cheeks flushed, the raven, wet hair clinging to her beautiful face.

Words of threat and violence died on his lips.

Groaning, he rose up to his feet swiftly and yanked her up. Raising her by her armpits, he threw her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing and made his way towards the house. Lisa resumed her kicking, pounding her fists against his back and kicking her feet into his chest.

"Put me down this instant! Rddick, do you hear me?! PUT ME DOWN! Stop….PUT ME DOWN! Riddick!"

He remained unmoved by her words. With a steady pace he carried the screaming and kicking Lisa up the stairs and back into the house. Pulling the door closed behind him, he locked it. Slipping the key into his pants pocket, he walked into the "green" room and dumped her unceremoniously on the sofa.

Turning to her, he said calmly:

"Don`t ever pull that shit again."

Lisa refused to meet his eyes.

"That looked like a fucking expensive piece of china."

The fire in her flicked again at his words. He didn't even consider her act _a threat_. _He finds you amusing_… she felt so powerless she actually wanted to stomp her foot.

"Shame it didn't serve its purpose." She gritted in a tight voice.

Riddick let out a small laugh and crouched before her.

"Look at me."

She rose her head swiftly and before he could stop her, slapped his face as hard as she could.

"YOU PSYCHO, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE TO-"

Riddick seized her wrists and pushed her down on the sofa so fast her head span.

"SHUT UP!" he roared.

"YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE BIGGER YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO-"

"Doc."

"YOU LOW BASTARD, SCUM- "

"Dickhead, I know."

At his reply, Lisa stopped her verbal lashing and stared at him, mouth agape.

Riddick took advantage of her momentary silence and bent down. A surprised yelp escaped her as his warm full lips landed on hers.

His touch was confident, vigorous. His mouth was demanding. She tried to fight him with everything she had in her, denying him access into the depths of her mouth. But he was persistent. Eventually she gave up, too weak to resist him, his skilled, bold mouth.

Before she could reflect on what was happening, she was kissing him back, her small tongue making its way into his mouth, exploring, probing. At her ministrations, he deepened the kiss. His movements sped up, intensifying. She could feel one of his hands leaving her wrists and moving down to her neck, tracing a line down her sensitive skin. Lisa felt warmth surge through her body, relaxing her. Her head started spinning, he kept on going, probing, exploring, caressing her in a possessive manner she had never been kissed before. Tearing her mouth away, she gasped.

"Wait… "

Riddick let go of her lips reluctantly. Lisa looked up into his heavy eyes, her mind slowly registering what was happening.

As if reading her thoughts, Riddick put a finger to her lips. _Her_ lips. Her full, red lips that were a bit swollen from _his_ kiss.

"No.", Lisa started to shake her head slowly.

"Shhh."

At his hypnotizing voice her head stopped. Her green eyes glued to his, wide.

Riddick bent down until his cheek brushed hers and lingered for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled her scent. Lisa shuddered. She watched him in wonder, unable to come up with a single coherent thought. He was captivating, his presence so incredibly powerful and overwhelming.

"Beautiful." His whisper sent another shudder through her treacherous body.

And then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Riddick released her wrists and got off of her.

Sitting up abruptly, she pushed the hood off her head and stared at her snow-covered boots, avoiding his gaze.

Riddick stretched his arm out, offering her his hand. Lisa raised her gaze slowly and was taken aback at the cold mask covering the face that had been lost in passion just a few minutes ago. Swallowing, she took his hand and stood.

"How do we get some heat into this place?" His low bass vibrated right through her, giving her Goosebumps. _God, you must be developing a Stockholm Syndrome… _

"Firewood…"

Riddick pinned her with a hard gaze.

"You`re kidding right?"

"No."

"God, woman. You`re supposed to live on one of the most advanced planets and you use public transportation and fucking WOOD to heat this monstrous place!"

"Less is more…"

"How the fuck is carrying piles of firewood _less_ than punching a number into your heating system?"

"You`re not afraid of a little work are you?" Lisa wanted to slap herself. You are so not flirting with a PSYCHO MURDERER! Stop it!

Riddick grinned.

"You challenging me?"

Once they had gotten enough logs from the shed, Lisa instructed Riddick where to put them.

"How many stoves you`ve got here?"

"Too many. But we wont heat them all tonight. Just the one in the kitchen, in the foyer, in the study, in my bedroom and in your room."

Riddick waited before he replied. He didn't like telling her what he was about to tell, knowing the effect it`d have. But there was no choice. His body needed a decent sleep, it`d been too fucking long since the last time he'd rested. He`d need her close to him so he could rest, make sure she didn't get any funny ideas in the middle of the night about running to neighbor's….

"You`ll sleep next to me."

"Excuse me? The hell I am!"

Suppressing a smile, he said:

"Don`t worry Doc, I just want you where I can see what you're up to."

"What? I`m not _up to_ anything. You can stay in your goddamn room!"

"This aint open for discussion Doc." He lowered his voice so she`d understand he meant what he said.

Riddick grabbed a matchbox from the kitchen table and started a fire in the kitchen stove. After an hour, the fire was cracking in all the stoves.

He decided to spend the little time left before re-stocking the stoves on looking around the house. It was much bigger than he had initially thought. A total of three floors, plus an attic. The living rooms on the main floor, the 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms on the second, a sauna and storage rooms in the basement.

He finished his tour around the house and got back into his starting point, the kitchen.

Lisa span around as she heard him entering. Hiding her frustration and fear, she took her jacket and placed it on a chair behind the table.

"You got some food here?"

"I wasn`t expecting guests."

Riddick dismissed her guip and rummaged through the cupboards, looking for something to eat. Well, Doc hadn't been lying, there really wasn't anything except for coffee and sugar. Fuck.

Lisa would have been satisfied if it weren't for her own growling stomach. She hadn't had anything since lunch… and lunch had been an apple and _café latte_.

"Some of those weeds of yours on that wall tea-material?"

_Richard B. Riddick, convicted murderer, escaped convict wants tea… how lovely. _

"Too bad I didn't pick _daphne mezereum._"

He walked over to where the herbs were and grabbed a handful of lime blossoms.

"Yeah, well, I`ve never been into puking my guts out. Boil the water."

Hiding her surprise at his extended knowledge of botany, she put the kettle on the fire and fetched a teapot.

They drank tea in silence and once finished, Riddick put their cups into the sink and got himself a glass of water.

"Time to rest Doc."

Lisa thought of running away, thought of putting up a fight… but deep down she knew it was fruitless. He hadn't hurt her so far… maybe he wouldn't start now.

Avoiding his gaze, she made her way to the bedroom on the second floor, Riddick on her heels. She grabbed the longest, ugliest t-shirt from the packback Riddick had brought upstairs and went to the bathroom to change.

By the time she got out of the bathroom, Riddick was already in bed, his clothes in a heap on the floor at the foot of the bed. Lisa carefully folded her clothes and put them on an armchair under the window, trying to avoid the inevitable. Riddick was laying peacefully on his back, an arm under his head, eyes closed. She could see his wide shoulders peeking from under the blankets, still covered with a shirt. Willing her muscles to relax, she pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed. Staying as close to the edge as possible, she pulled the covers over her and lay down. She`d have liked to roll onto her side, she liked sleeping on her right side but the idea of turning her back to him didn't seem wise.

"Lights off." His low bass vibrated through her.

Lisa swallowed and waited, dreading what would follow. But nothing happened. The room was quiet and dark around her. The only sounds the faint noise of fire cracking in the 200 year old fireplace and his steady, deep breathing. Eventually she lost her battle with sleep and fell into the blissful oblivion.


End file.
